Little Demon
by ScarletFireFreeze
Summary: Cute little thing just wants a friend and guess who she ends up with? very cute!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters but the little girl Neko is my own.

ENJOY!!!

It all started on a usual Friday night for the lone star wonder demon. He was up in his room, listening to oldies music and watching bugs bunny reruns. Hellboy sighed as he sat back further back on his bed and grabbed another handful of popcorn. It just wasn't the same with Bugs running around tricking Elmer fudd with out some one else watching it with him.

"Hey Clay. Get in here."

A tall man in a black suite came in and Hellboy lit up a cigar. He pointed to the chair that was two feet away from him and the man came over and sat down.

"Another boring Friday night eh Red?"

"You said it Clay."

The red demon said through drags. As both men sat back to watch cartoons the alarm sounded. Hellboy looked at Clay with the look of "its Friday. What's going on here", and got up.

"Well let's see what the professor's got for us tonight."

Clay nodded and walked out with Hellboy. They walked down to the library to see Abe and Pro. Broom having concerned faces. Abe looked over to Hellboy and then looked away.

"Ok what do I have to kill today?"

"It's not what you have to kill Red, it's what you have to save. Now no one is knowing about this so…"

The professor started to say. Red just smiled and crossed his arms.

"So what your saying is…that I get to go out. By myself, and save some one?"

"Not just any one…a little girl. About the age of 6. Her name is Neko. Here's a picture of her."

Abe gave a little photo of a girl. She looked cute and sweet what she also had the features of a cat. Little cat ears, claws, eyes and a tail. She was smiling and was wearing a black hoody. Also carrying a little doll. It looked very worn out. Red looked back up and sighed.

"What kinda trouble is she in?"

Clay asked. Abe looked over to the pro. And he nodded.

"Well she has no family, she is on her own, and well…I have decided that she is going to stay here. Hellboy. She is just like you, and I do believe that just you go alone and talk to her will be the best thing for her. Be back before dawn."

After that Broom left the room and Red turned to his friend Abe.

"Here is the location of where she is. Good luck."

Clay and Abe left the room and Red was alone. He sat down and read the location.

"Great. If this is where she lives, then I got to get her out of their now."

He looked at the picture again and smiled. She looked like a sweet little kid. But she did have a lot of cuts, and scares on her. He looked up and smiled.

"Kid…I'm coming to save you."

Ohhh… exciting stuff eh? You want more? I can give you more…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters.

ENJOY!!!

She was alone. The only friend she had was her little doll named Miss. Molly. Her family ditched her when she was 5. And it had been a year living out on the streets. It had been hectic, with being a demon and all, but she got used to it. Always when she needed to go out she would put on her hood and cheap sunglasses, so that no one could notice that she was a freak. She really didn't mind since she really didn't know if it was right to be like what she was. Her name was Neko. She had called herself that after she had read a simple Chinese book on animals. Neko is the word kitty in Chinese, and so Neko thought it was a wonderful name for her, since she never really had one. This particular night, Neko thought of something spontaneous. She was always like that. She looked at Miss. Molly and smiled.

"I need to get some food. Bread and Kraft dinner. You can come along if you want to."

Neko put her little doll in her kangaroo pouch and got up from where she was sitting. She usually chose a nice little apartment top for the next couple of days, and then changed. But she never really moved out of that location. She did stay in the same area, since that was the only place she knew like the back of her hand. Neko slowly went down the fire escape and jumped from the third floor.

"Takin' the stairs always slowed thins down."

She smiled to herself and walked off. Neko looked around for some one who she knew. She turned into an ally and smiled. She put up her hood and put on her sunglasses.

"Charlie? You here?"

A tall man came out from the shadows and smirked.

"It must be my wee little' friend Neko. How's life up in tha clouds these days?"

"Is great. So yeah got any bread fo me?"

Neko smiled up at her friend. She had met Charlie the first day she started living here. He was nice to her and taught her a great deal about the street life. She always looked up to him, as she did right now. But there was something different about him tonight, he was struck with fear. Charlie's eyes were not glued to her or the food, but to something that was behind her.

"Charlie? What is it?"

Neko slowly turned around just to see a silver gun pointed right at the man that she was talking to. She heard it go off and then nothing. She turned back to Charlie and saw him fall. She whipped her head back around and gulped. The man with the gun walked up to Neko and smiled. He was tall with a black cowboy hat on and a big trench coat. He leaned down to her and tipped his hat.

"You must be the one I'm supposed ta kill. Your name is Neko right?"

Neko took two steps back and slowly turned around. She knew never to play games with people who had guns, but this guy didn't know whom she was. So if she acted like she wasn't herself then he would just go away.

"No. Neva heard of tha name Neko before. I'm…Sandy. "

"Well then Sandy…You look mighty like the girl I was supposed ta kill. You sure about that Sandy. That you're not just playin games with a man who's got a gun?"

The man said slowly, aiming at the little girl. Neko could feel the gun being pointed at the back of her head and she put one hand in her pouch, and clutched Miss. Molly with all her might. She took a deep breath and pulled off her sunglasses. Pulled down her hood, exposing her ears, and unwrapped her tail around her waist.

"Well mister. If you wanna shoot n' kill me then your ganna have ta catch me first."

As Neko said that she jumped as high as she could and grabbed onto the pole that was 20 feet above her. She swung herself up and climbed up the fire escape to the top. Three shots were fired, all missing her and the man started to come after her. Neko rolled up her sleeves on her hoody and started to run. She needed to get away from him. She wasn't going to scream. That wouldn't be a good thing. She saw that she was coming up to the edge of the roof and ran faster. If she could get over that, then she might have a chance. She gave it all she got and jumped over the 12-foot gap. She landed not so gracefully and cussed. She had landed on her arm, it was all cut up now, but that didn't stop her. She quickly got up and started to run again when she heard a gun shot go off. A second later she felt an impact on her right thigh, pain shooting up from it. She had been shot. Now she could scream. And scream she did. 6 streets over, a red demon heard this scream and stopped dead in his tracks. That was a little girl's scream. Maybe it was the little one that he was looking for. Hellboy quickly got up and ran down the street, loading up his gun. Back where Neko was, she had fallen, and holding her thigh. She couldn't stop screaming and crying. It hurt so much. She heard footsteps come up to her and she slowly looked up, but what she saw was not the man who was trying to kill her, but another man. Well she really didn't know if it was a guy or not. He did have a beard, and was built like one, but he was red and looked demon like. The demon kneeled down before her and looked at her.

"Is your name Neko?"

"Are you goin' ta shoot me if it is?"

Hellboy was brought back by that and shook his head.

"No of course not. Are you ok?"

"Dis man is tryin' ta kill me cause I'm Neko. He shot me in da leg. Right here."

The little girl pointed to her wound and Red hissed. He slowly picked her up and turned around. What he didn't expect was to be eye to gun barrel, with a very ugly and weird man holding it at the other end.

"Drop tha kid n' ya'll won't get hurt."

"How about I just shoot yeah, huh?"

Hellboy said as he brought up his gun and blew the other man's head clean off. Neko had started crying again, and the bleeding had gotten worse. Neko held Red tightly around his neck and he slowly put the kid down. As he ripped off a piece of his pants he never took his eyes off of the wonderful child in front of him. He bend down and wrapped it around Neko's thigh, tied it and picked her back up again.

"I'm going to take you home Neko. Get you all fixed up. And give you a home you never had."

In between sob's Neko kissed Red on the cheek.

"Thank…you…Red…for savin…me…"

Neko said softly. She held onto Red's neck tightly and cried into his jacket. Hellboy looked down at his watch and smiled. 3:50 and he was ready to go home. Well he had come to get what he needed, a lovely little girl, to keep him company. Be best friends with, and one day. Have another little kid with.

"Red…I hurt…every thin is spinnin…"

Hellboy looked down at his little package.

"Don't worry Neko…we're almost there…"

He reached down and turned on a little walkie-talkie.

"Yo is any one on this thing?"

"Yup. So what's up?"

It was Clay who was on the other end. Neko hissed in pain and started to cry again.

Hellboy held Neko tighter and ran faster.

"Listen Clay…Neko's going to be in bad shape when she gets there…Get a doctor…"

Clay stopped for a second in the hallway of the building and looked around.

"I need someone in the lab RIGHT NOW!"

Clay pressed the button and sighed.

"Don't worry Red…. I got a doctor…we'll waiting for you to get home…"

"Thanks Clay."

Hellboy smiled and looked down at Neko again. She had stopped crying and started to shiver. Red took his communicator and gave it to Neko.

"Neko…ok listen you wanna talk to some one?"

Neko nodded. The red demon smiled.

"Ok to talk into this you press this button and talk into it, when your done talking you take your hand off of it ok?"

"Ok…"

Neko pressed the button and cleared her throat.

"He…hello?"

A mans voice came on the other end.

"Yeah uh hey Red?"

Neko giggled.

"I'm not Red, I'm Neko."

"Oh my god Neko! Are you ok?"

"I got shot, it hurt. A lot. Feel cold and hot…"

Hellboy jumped over the 6-foot fence and ran into the building. He ran into the lab and placed Neko on the chair. Doctors came rushing in; they cut open Neko's pants on the side and put a mask over her mouth.

"Now sweetie, can you count from 10 to 1?"

"Uh…ten, nine…eight…. sev…"

Neko was out cold. Clay walked in and sat beside Hellboy.

"Well did the bullet stay in her or leave?"

Red looked over to the doctors seeing them smile.

"I guess it passed through her. She's a tuff one…a real little rebel…"

Woot!!! Another chapter done and read. Now I need some convincing here. I don't know if I should keep on writing this story so I need to know if it's good or not. So please review and then if you guys like it then I'll write some more.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Hellboy characters but the little girl Neko is my own.

ENJOY!!!

Red was pacing around the tiled floor in front of the lab door trying not to look worried. But Professor Broom smiled as he passed the huge demon in the hall. He knew that Hellboy was so worried about that little girl. Being only six years old and having to go through a very tough operation, she might have not made through it.

Just then the door flew open with Clay having a very worried look on his face. Hellboy looked at him and glared into his eyes.

"What is it?"

Clay did not say a word and just looked back into the lab. Red grabbed Clay back the collar and growled.

"Clay. What the hell is going on?"

"Listen Red. I'm sorry. There was nothing…"

Hellboy threw Clay against the wall and stormed into the lab where the surgeons were. They were all shocked and moved away quickly from the table that a lifeless little body laid. She had a slight peaceful look on her face as her eyes were closed and her big lashes filled her face. Neko's ears sat on top of her head; not moving and her tail was drooped over the side and just hung there in mid air; lifeless. Red looked over her body and then angrily back at the doctors.

"This was routine job. What happened? How could you of been so careless!"

The head doctor walked slowly over to Hellboy and put his hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't wake up from the anesthesia. Some times that happens."

"Did you try everything?"

Red was getting angrier by the second and the dumb looks on the doctor's faces were not helping in the slightest.

"Yes Red. We tried everything."

"If you did then SHE WOULD BE ALIVE!"

Red had lost it and turned around to face the lifeless child. He looked to his right and picked up a chair and threw it through the wall; which caused it to go through and crash in the hall.

"OUT! I WANT YOU ALL OUT NOW! GO!"

Screamed Hellboy as he pointed to the hole in the wall that he had created. All the doctors ran out and left Hellboy with Neko. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down to her height. He looked away to wipe a tear away and calmly looked back at the pale cheeked child. Hellboy took Neko's hand into his and held it for what seemed like hours as he combed her hair with his other hand.

"Neko. Wake up Neko. It's me Red. Your hero. Your savior. Your best friend. Please Neko, wake up for me. I need you."

Whispered Hellboy as he picked up the little child and held her close to him. He didn't hear a heartbeat. Or any breathing. Red looked up and closed his eyes.

"You are not allowed to take her yet. She doesn't belong up there yet. I need her."

He whispered as he spoke to god. It wasn't her time yet. It could not have been. They had just met. He had just found what he was missing all his life. As he held the little angel in his arms he had felt a heartbeat. He looked down and felt four more. Slowly he could feel heat coming from the little mouth of her and felt Neko move. Red smiled to himself and held her up to his face. Slowly her eyes opened and blinked a couple of times at him before she smiled.

"Red. What you doing here? I'm I all done?"

"Yes Neko. Your done."

Hellboy said back as he hugged her. He silently thanked god for giving him another chance to be with her and placed Neko back down on the table and stood back. Neko looked up at him with her big cat eyes and her ears wiggled and her tail wrapped itself around her.

"So hi. What now?"

Neko said she questionably looked up at her new friend. Red smiled back and leaned down.

"Well I'll first take you to your new room and let you rest. Then later we'll have the grand tour."

"Ok."

Hellboy picked up Neko and walked out of the lab and walked down the hall. The doctors just stared in disbelief seeing a living child in his arms. Professor Broom just smiled.

"Boys. He has a bit more power then he knows of. And I think Neko will help him realize that."

Yay!!!! Happy ending to another chapter!!!! It was really touch and go there for a second. Did anyone feel there heart stop for a second? Review if you want another one up!!!


End file.
